The Alice's Of A Black Wonderland
by Haphazard Systematic
Summary: A Oneshot based on a song called Alice Human Sacrifice by Vocaloids. Rated M due to me being paranoid and b/c of Hibari's violence. It's kinda tragic, sorta. It all Started with the pocket watch in graved with a number 4.


**Beta'd! Sorta.....**

* * *

Tsuna, as usual was running from Reborn, who had created some new training method.

Not looking were he was going he tripped over something and landed face first on the ground.

Tsuna gasped as he gripped his throbbing nose and looked at who was in front of him.

He looked up into the face of..... well, he couldn't see their face due to a hood.

A firm hand grabbed his arm and yanked him up. "Take this," They said and shoved a box into his hand before walking around him.

Tsuna opened the book and inside was a pocket watch with the number 4 in graved on it.

"Wait I can't take this....." Tsuna turned around and the hooded person was not there.

Sighing he stuck the pocket watch back in the box and pocketed it.

"Where are you going Dame-Tsuna?"

Chills went up Tsuna's spine as he turned around to face Reborn and was greeted with a foot-to-the-stomach.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

Tsuna crawled into his room and collapsed on the floor, his body covered in bruises.

He sighed another sigh and climbed up into his bed without taking his clothes off.

He took the pocket watch out of his pocket and opened it up. It started playing music.

The tune it played was creepy but none the less it lulled Tsuna into a deep sleep.

* * *

The soft grass and the fact that he wasn't alone was the first thing that registered in his mind.

He sat up to be greeted by a small black human like figure.

"Where am I?..... Who am I?" The boy asked the figure.

The black shadow smiled and sat, "Tsuna. But, names no longer matter here."

_Why does that name sound familiar?_ The brunette thought to himself.

The black shadow said, "How about I show you the tragic stories of the three before you?"

The shadow didn't wait and grabbed Tsuna by the hand pulling him along a red path. Tsuna's eyes widened as he recognized the tune that played out from the creature's mouth, but the words that followed grabbed his attention.

**The First Alice was brave and gallant with a bloody sword in hand**,  
**He walked through the black woods and into Wonderland**.

Tsuna looked to his left to see a familiar black haired boy with red eyes. In his hands were tonfas. The brunette's eye twitched as he thought, _"Those are defiantly not a sword!"_

Tsuna watched as an old man with a cane slowly approached the raven haired boy.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where-"

The man never gotten to finished as he was hit in the stomach with one of the tonfas. The man keeled over and was hit again, on the head. His head cracked open and blood spilled out of his head and mouth as he collapsed onto the ground, the life draining out of his eyes.

**Cutting anyone and anything that blocked his path**,  
**Even when the Earth was soaked with blood to show his wrath.**

Tsuna was appalled and walked over to the black haired boy..... only to pass right through.

He realized there was nothing he could do as the black haired boy continued his bloody rampage, killing dozens of innocent people in the process, but what disturbed Tsuna the most was that he was _smiling_. Blood was all around both of them, but the First Alice did not stop.

Tsuna followed the First Alice as he trailed farther and deeper into the light deprived forest.

**Such an Alice was lost in the darkness of the forest**,

The First Alice passed in front of a iron gate and tore it open. He looked around with wild eyes looking for more people to kill. Tsuna watched as the black haired boy's eyes rested on a thorn bush, "The beautiful thorns that are deadly to those _unfortunate_ ones."

The First Alice's eyes widened as the thorns wrapped around him, digging into his skin and drawing blood.

But a scream was not what came out of his mouth, but laughter that turned into insane shrieks as the First Alice was dragged behind the gate and disappeared into the darkness of the thorns.

**A criminal locked behind the thorns he once loved.**  
**No one would have known that he even had existed,**

Tsuna watched as the thorn bushes covered the gate like it had never even existed.

He felt no regret as he turned around, the forgot shadow trailing behind him, and followed the bloody path out of the First Alice's world.

**If it wasn't for the thick trail of red blood and sin left in his wake.

* * *

**

The shadow had once again taken the lead as he lead the brunette to the next world.

**The Second Alice was a sweet and honest man**,

Tsuna climbed over rocked and ducked under low tree branches before he came upon a clearing where a indigo haired man sat on a lone tree stump.

The man in question had a sudden spike of hair in the back of his head and two blue eyes, the right one a darker blue than the left.

**He would always sing a song to his dear Wonderland**.

Tsuna closed his eyes as a sweet melody filled the clearing and entranced him, temporarily blocking out the twisted melody the brunette had been hearing up until now.

The shadow would not have that.

Tsuna jerked his arm away to reveal bite marks along the side of his hand. He looked at the shadow, who's smile revealed a very sharp row of teeth.

Tsuna almost kicked it away in anger, but a horrible sound suddenly filled his ears and caused him to cover them.

The brunette turned to look at the Second Alice who had stood up and looked insane as he screamed out out-of-tune notes that created a deafening cord of random notes.

**The many tones he sang, once beautiful were warped,**

From the indigo haired man's feet spread a blue color that dyed everything blue.

**And thus he created a mad and insane blue world.**

Tsuna watched, he had been doing a lot of that lately, as the Second Alice walked over to a bed of flowers and produced a blue rose out of nowhere.

**Such an Alice was a man of the innocent blue rose**,  
**He got shot by a cross eyed man who was filled with woe**.

Before the Second Alice could react a drunk looking man with a pistol appeared behind him and said, "Die Satan!" as a gun shot rang through out the clearing.

The Second Alice fell to the ground with the blue rose on top of his chest. The jealous man laughed as the blue rose was died red.

**And there in the forest bloomed a flower blood red,**  
**Once loved and enjoyed by all, is now left for dead.**

Tsuna watched as hours seemed to go by in an instant and it was the next day, at an empty funeral home. He walked over to the casket and looked down at the face of the Second Alice.

Tsuna, out of pity picked up a fallen blue rose off the floor and placed it over the man's chest.

Tsuna didn't stay to watch as it too turned red.

* * *

The shadow had once again lead him to some strange place. A town spread out before the brunette.

**The Third Alice was a child blessed with a fine face,**  
**She had vowed to go off and take Wonderland for her own**.

Tsuna's eyes scanned the town an rested on a group of people, both men and women.

The women looked envious and the men, lustful.

As Tsuna approached the group he saw that a stunning girl was the center of attention.

She, was familiar as the others had been, too had indigo hair that cascaded down her back and her bangs covered her right eye.

Tsuna was caught off guard as the girl suddenly walked away from the group at a hurried pace.

The girls feat carried her to a new town where both men and women loved her.

Tsuna watched as the girl realized she could get whatever she wanted because of her looks.

**She seduced the various town folk to do her bid**,

It wasn't long before the town turned into country, spread out hundreds of miles.

**And she ruled a strange country while wearing a strange smile.**

Tsuna followed the Third Alice as, at the touch of a finger, she turned her whole country it a twisted green land.**  
**

**Such an Alice was the Queen of a Strange Green Country**.

The scene switched to the throne room of a castle where hundreds of people where, with the Third Alice sat upon the thrown, a man to her right, and maniacal laughter filling the room as she screamed, "THIS WORLD WILL BE MINE, ALL MINE!!!!!!!"

_"She's clearly not right in the head."_

**When possessed by a strange dream the people left her**,  
**For they were frightened by what would become of her.**

One by one all the people left the throne room as the laughter turned into sobs and pools of tears started to form beside the Third Alice's throne.

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY DID THEY LEAVE ME?!?!?!"

The only person left, the man to her right, said, "I am sorry, Your Majesty." and produced a sword from his belt.

Tsuna flinched as the man cut the Third Alice's head off and it rolled across the floor stopping at the brunette's feet.

**Once the gorgeous ruler now a body dead and warped.

* * *

**

Tsuna, by now, was mentally and physically drained but the shadow person pulled him along still.

The shadow started to warp and Tsuna's eyes widened as a boy who looked exactly like him appeared. The only difference was that the copy had burning orange eyes. A thought suddenly occurred to Tsuna, _"Isn't...... Isn't he my...... younger brother,....... Ietsuna?"_

**Meanwhile, two children followed the yellow path**,  
**Stopped next to a red rose for some tea and a snack**.

Ietsuna took Tsuna's hand and walked along side him on a yellow path as they traveled pasted tree after tree.

"Let's stop here!~" Ietsuna said playfully and stopped by a tree surrounded by red roses.

Out of nowhere Ietsuna produced a picnic basket and out of it came tea and cookies.

**Then there was an invite to a strange castle**,

Tsuna was no longer paying attention as a card caught his eye.

Said card drifted into his hand.

Ietsuna walked over as Tsuna flipped the card over to see a yellow heart on the back.

They looked at each other.

**It was the playing card of hearts.**

Ietsuna took the card from Tsuna's hand and ripped it up.**  
**

**The fourth Alice were two kids who were twins from birth**,  
**Curious, they searched for this strange Wonderland**.

Tsuna continued along the yellow path with Ietsuna, not even having the faintest idea of what they were looking for.

**Passing through the various doors to find what they had,**  
**They had been there from the beginning.**

Ietsuna pulled open a door that disappeared into nothingness as Tsuna watched this meaningless search.**  
**

**The stubborn big brother,**

Tsuna frowned at Ietsuna.

**Smarter younger brother,**

Ietsuna pouted at his brother's disappointment.

**Their curiosity lead to close to the first Alice's world.**

Tsuna looked at the red path they came upon, with a feeling of dread in his gut, and tried to pull Ietsuna away.

Ietsuna's grip was to strong and kept pulling Tsuna along.

It was at this point that Tsuna realized that Ietsuna was turning into a shadow. The same shadow that had greeted him when he first entered this world.

**So the two would never wake up from their perfect dream**,

Everything gave way to darkness as Tsuna screamed a scream that was heard by no one before he feel into a permanent sleep inside his own dream.

**They would be cursed to stay in Wonderland forever.

* * *

**

Fire: Well, ladies and germs, I hope you enjoyed this KHR Oneshot. Do not forget to **_REVIE__W_** on your way out!


End file.
